rush_hourfandomcom-20200214-history
Yan Naing Lee
Chief Inspector Lee is one of the two main characters of the Rush Hour Films who is a Chief Inspector with the Hong Kong Police Force. Lee appears in all three Rush Hour films. He is partnered with Detective James Carter who at first he doesn't get along with but later befreinds. Lee is portrayed by Jackie Chan. Character History 'Before the series' Not much is known about Lee before the series but it is known that his father was a legendary cop in Hong Kong who Lee claimed once caught a bullet with his bare hands. His father later investigated an international smuggling case with his partner Ricky Tan (whom Lee met and befriended during his teen years). But when he discovered Tan worked for the Triads he attempted to tell his superior but Tan confronted Lee's father at gun point. When his father begged Tan to promise not to kill his son, Tan was upset by this so he shot Lee's father dead. The evidence disappeared the case was never solved and Tan resigned from the force. Lee also mention growing up in an orphanage with a foster brother named Kenji. They protected each other and were close as brothers as Lee likes to call him "Shoyng Dih". Lee is revealed to have been in the Police department for some time and is a personal friend of Chinese Consul Solon Han and is Kung-Fu instructor to Han's daughter Soo-Yung. 'Rush Hour' When we first see Lee he is leading a police raid at a boating yard to recapture antiques on China's history which have been stolen and collected by the mysterious crime lord Juntao. Lee successfully recovers numerous Chinese cultural treasures stolen by Juntao, which he presents as a farewell victory to his departing superiors: Chinese consul Han and British Commander Thomas Griffin. When Soo Yung gets abducted while on her way to her first day of school, Consul Solon Han invites Lee to come over to the US to help recover his daughter. With the FBI not wanting Lee's help, he gets partnered with James Carter. 'Rush hour 2' Inspector Lee is assigned to the case, which becomes personal when it is discovered that it somehow involves Ricky Tan (John Laone), his late police officer father's former partner. Tan, who was suspected, but never proven, of having a role in Lee's father's death, is now a leader of the Triads. 'Rush Hour 3' Chinese Ambassador Han addresses the importance of fighting the Triads at the World Criminal Court, announcing that he may know the whereabouts of Shy Shen, a semi-mythical individual of great importance to the Triads. Before announcing, an assassin shoots and Han takes a bullet in the shoulder, disrupting the conference. Detective Lee (Chan) pursues the shooter and corners him, discovering that the assassin is his Japanese foster brother Kenji (Sanada). When Lee hesitates to shoot Kenji, he makes his escape. Trivia *Carter always blames Lee for their mishaps telling him "Its your fault" though Lee doesn't seemed to care. *Lee thought that his father was killed in the line of duty but it turns out he was murdered by his own partner Ricky Tan after he discovered Tan betrayed the police to work for the triads *In the Film Spy Next Door (his role as Bob Ho), he revealed that he was in the orphanage and said that he had brothers and sisters. However, he could refer to what he had mentioned about what he did with Kenji. *During the bomb scene where Lee and Carter tried to get rid of the bomb they run up the stairwell. When Carter says "Where?", Lee says "roof! roof!" his reference was related to a barking of a dog. *Lee's father's death was reference to how his father died in the film Shanghai Knights (his role as Chon Wang) which both the antagonists of Rush Hour 2 (Ricky Tan) and Shanghai Knights (Rathbone) wanted to say how his father died. Category:Character Category:Rush Hour Characters Category:Rush Hour 2 characters Category:Rush Hour 3 Characters